Agent Werewolf
by Hecatenna
Summary: This is when Kalix get's recruited for SHIELD... because Loki is back, and he's stronger that ever. I'm pretty bad at summaerys and this is my first fanfic so plz read!
1. Chapter 1

Before

Tony Stark was having a nice evening with Pepper when Agent Romanav appeared. The interruption was both untimely and ruined the feeling of the evening, meaning the no annoying redheads and saving the world again effect. Tony heaved himself up off the couch were Pepper was sitting and asked Natasha if she had anywhere better to be. She said nothing, and instead handed him a file that gave the details of a new member of SHEILD, as well as the details on the new threat. Tony looked at Natasha and said

"And I was having such a nice evening" He then kissed Pepper on the check and promised he would call. Pepper sat on the couch alone as they left for London. She sighed, and wondered why she couldn't have a more normal boyfriend.

Now

Kalix sat on the couch in werewolf form watching Sabrina the Teenage Witch. She was just at a good part when Thrix appeared. Daniel and Moonglow weren't surprised, they were used to the interruption. The funny thing was Malveria's fashion disaster was over, and other than the full moon Thrix had no reason to pop up so unexpectedly. Thrix changed into her werewolf form and said

"There are men outside. They don't look like hunters but they definitely want both Kalix and me alive. We need to either escape or fight" Kalix thought for a minute before saying happily

"Fight" Just then Malveria appeared, looking around the flat. She was about to say something when she noticed everyone's faces. She sighed and said

"Well, I was a little bored… let me get my mace" Moonglow frowned and Daniel left for the kitchen. He reappeared with some saucepans and handed one to Moonglow. She put herself into a battle stance and waited for the door to break down.


	2. Chapter 2

***Please leave comments! For me?***

**Also, the Kalix MacRinnalch Series belongs to Martin Millar, and the Avengers to Marvel**

Agent Fury frowned. His agents were confused, and they were delaying the process of breaking down the door. The door seemed to be reinforced with steel. He decided that the target might be smarter that he anticipated, and reached for his Stark Phone.

"Agents Romanov, bring in the Avengers" Fury set down his phone and frowned. This was taking longer than expected.

Meanwhile Kalix was preparing herself for battle. Well, really she and Daniel were hauling the TV to safety. The hard earned cable was not going anywhere. Just then Vex popped up and said

"Don't tell Auntie Malvie I'm here-" She stopped when she saw Malveria enter the attic. Malveria flamed and said

"Most idiotic niece, who never listens, return to your own dimension" with that Vex disappeared, complaining all the way. Suddenly the sound of crunching wood filled Thrix's ears. As a werewolf she was especially sensitive, and was disturbed that the door had been broken down so quickly. The Kevlar and titanium door shouldn't have been blasted through so quickly. Thrix quickly ran through for useful spells, then selected one that would be particularly devastating. It would use magnets in the earth to corrupt the silver bullets that were undoubtedly in the guns. Kalix and Daniel had returned downstairs, after hearing the unmistakable crunch of titanium. Kalix hurried downstairs, only to find a man with an eyepatch blocking her way. He smiled, and offered her a plain folder with some strange words on top. Kalix had been improving rapidly but the strange blocky print defeated her shaky reading skills. The man smiled and said

"Hi Kalix MacRinnalch. I don't want to hurt you. All I want is you and your sister to help me, and join a little thing called SHIELD. Please come quietly so I don't have to hurt yo-" That was as far as Fury got. Kalix, still in her werewolf form swung a neat roundhouse kick that swept Fury to the ground. She then nimbly avoided the counterattack, and followed with a hit to the head that knocked him out. Kalix ran upstairs to tell Thrix what had happened. By the time she reached to top floor a strange sound was coming from the roof. Thrix stared at the roof, an expression of horror on her face. Suddenly the stairs were flooded with strange people, one woman with red hair, one man with a cape and hammer, one man with a bow and a man with a circular shield. The woman with the red hair stared at Kalix in horror.

"What have you done with Agent Fury?" Kalix smiled, the battle madness setting in. She showed her row of sharp teeth and said

"The same thing I'll do to all of you" Just then the roof broke and a man in a red and gold metal suit appeared. He glared at Kalix, before shooting a ray of blue light from his hand towards her. Kalix barely avoided the arc reactor's ray, and the wall behind them burst into flame. Suddenly the battle was going full speed. Kalix and Tony Stark were fighting, each landing a blow before they were preoccupied, then returning to the task. Suddenly Moonglow screamed. She had hit Captain America on the head with the saucepan, but he turned around and smiled, not even faltering. Suddenly he grabbed her and started to throw her into the wall when Thrix tackled him, furiously muttering spells. Malveria meanwhile was swinging her mace at Thor, and he was showing thebruises. It looked like the Avengers were losing when Agent Fury appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Stop!" he roared. "We need them. Please, Kalix and Thrix, come with us. You can bring your friends with you if you wish." Thrix looked at Malveria and she shrugged. Finally Kalix spoke up, back in her human form.

"We will if you promise us we can leave any time we want to." Agent Fury looked reluctant but he agreed.

Yes, but we need you. The Avengers need you. The world needs you"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Avengers, or Kalix and her crew. Thank you *hazelwave* for the comment and please more comments!**

Thrix paced the room, shouting into her iPhone. She had anticipated that the business might be shaken when the head left, but she hadn't prepared herself for the torrent of abuse that was currently coming from Ann. Finally Thrix screamed

"I am busy and I don't have time for this. It's midnight in NYC and I'm not very happy. Just get a **life** Ann and maybe I won't fire you when I come home" Thrix clicked off her phone and frowned. "If I ever come home," she whispered to herself. Someone knocked on her door. The enchantress screamed that she was busy. She then pinned up her hair into a sturdy bun and put on her most durable makeup. SHEILD wanted Kalix and Thrix to demonstrate their abilities. It was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile Kalix was unhappily being injected with various concoctions. In fact, she had to be held down. Once Fury had discovered her laudanum he had promptly confiscated it and pumped her with drugs so she wouldn't be dependent on it anymore. Tony and Clint watched outside the medical room.

"She doesn't look very happy" Clint noted. Tony rolled his eyes as he watched Kalix wobble off the bed.

"For someone who's a spy and assassin you notice the most obvious things." Clint frowned at Tony's sarcastic tone. Finally he shrugged, for lack of a better comeback and said

"Suit up Tony. We're going to run the new girls through the gauntlet."

Natasha smiled at the sisters.

"I trust that your rooms are comfortable? We noticed that you had promise and felt that SHEILD could benefit from your help. However, we have to know what your particular talents are so we can design suits for you."

At this Thrix frowned and rolled her eyes. Like any human could match her Thrix fashions. Natasha was momentarily annoyed but she continued and said "We'll have you battle every Avenge but Bruce Banner for two minutes. The goal is to know the opponent out of the ring. It's almost like boxing. As you can tell, it's midnight. We chose this time because it's when your kind is at you strongest. We will all be fighting our hardest so feel free to let it all out and fight" Kalix grinned.

"Okay" she said. Already the young werewolf's previous depression at the loss of her laudanum was fading as she imagined the fight. Natasha led Thrix into the ring as Kalix sat outside and waited for her turn. Tony entered the ring in his Iron Man suit and smiled.

"JARVIS, shoot tranquilizers at the target" before he could get a shot Thrix morphed into her werewolf form and threw herself at Tony. He jumped back just in time and used his lifters to jump into the air. What followed was a race before Thrix finally tackled Tony with some magical assistance. If any of the Avengers thought of smirking the idea was dismissed as Thrix swiftly dispatched of Captain America and Hawkeye. Natasha followed, and although she proved to be more difficult Thrix knocked her out within the two minutes required. The only opponent that proved some serious resistance was Thor. In the end the results were concluded a draw because they were so evenly matched. The whole time Kalix sat impatiently waiting her turn. Finally Thrix left the ring sweating and panting.

Kalix bounded in and smiled at her first opponent, Captain America. He smiled at her, but not for long. Kalix turned into a full wolf and hurled herself at him. The poor man didn't even have a chance. Kalix sniffed around a bit before Thrix hit her on the head. Wolf-Kalix whimpered, and turned back into a full human. Her next opponent was Hawkeye. Kalix threw an uppercut at his ribs. He used his bow to deflect it, but the bow cracked under pressure. Kalix finally tripped him and he flew out of the ring. Iron Man was a draw, as the battle-maddness was descending on Kalix. After a break Kalix went back into the ring. She had a hard time defeating Natasha, because every time she attacked the Black Widow would jump away, and appear somewhere else. Finally Thor was defeated. It was a hard win, but eventually Kalix grabbed his hammer and legs buckling under the weight, threw it into the wall. After the fight everyone stared at the sisters with new respect.

The Avengers regrouped in the kitchen. Thor was munching on a Poptart when Malveria appeared, landing on him. She scanned the crowded room before locating Thrix and Kalix. Malveria bounded over and debriefed Thrix on the newest episode of the Japanese fashion show. Suddenly Malveria jerked upright.

"Is that a poptart I smell?"


End file.
